Acknowledge-Back (ack-back) pagers are those selective call receivers that transmit (automatically and/or manually) an acknowledge signal in response to receiving their selective call address or a message. These pagers provide the individual initiating the page a response indicating that the designated pager was in service and/or that the paging message has been received. To do this, the same channel used to carry the paging message may also be used as the acknowledge channel if paging through-put is not adversely affected. However, to maximize system effectiveness, acknowledge signals may be transmitted on one or more channels established within the paging system as acknowledge channels. This practice, in general, works well. However, once multiple acknowledge channels are established, it is possible for an ack-back pager to be paged in such a way as to be required to simultaneously acknowledge two or more messages. This, of course, is not possible in contemporary selective call receivers, and upon failure to properly respond to one of the messages, erroneous information may be automatically provided to the individual initiating the page. Accordingly, a need exists to provide multiple acknowledgements while avoiding pager and/or paging system operational conflicts.